Himitsu Omake
by Madame Rond de Jambe
Summary: Atendendo a pedidos, o Omake é um Ménage à Tois de nossos amados personagens. Pouco enredo, muito lemon. Afinal, trata-se apenas de um OVA da Himitsu, que embora fosse recheado de coisas "felizes" ainda tinha história de verdade.


Bem, confesso que fiquei surpresa esta manhã quando fui abrir minha caixa de e-mails. Acontece que eu havia prometido um Ménage MattMelloNear como um OVA de Himitsu, uma fic sobre este triangulo amoroso caso esta fic completasse dez comentários. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando havia recebido 17 alertas de e-mails, com comentários sobre fic.

O projeto do OVA estava previsto parta começar em cerca de um mês, assim que eu terminasse de escrever "Irmão Postiço", mas por causa disso, resolvi adiantar meu projeto. Cá estou, escrevendo-a, a pedido dos meus amados fãs.

Também devido ao numero de comentários, adiantarei a Himitsu 2, visto que já recebi ameaças (com carabinas). O enredo já está criado, com um agradecimento prévio ao meu irmão, o Padie-kun, que embora não seja gay, me deu sugestões fantásticas, como a cena do Nintendo Wii... _"Manda esses viados enfiarem essa p* no c* deles dois!"._Sou uma irmã boazinha, né? Poluindo a mente do meu otooto...

Por sinal, mostrei a ele esta nota de capítulo. Não preciso dizer que ele me fez um gesto obsceno. Mas o que posso fazer? A sugestão dele foi fantástica!

A tela do computador marcava quase meia noite.

_Explica isso_. Matt sabia que Mello não estava brincando. De braços cruzados, diante do laptop, com a câmera digital conectada, ele assistia a um vídeo que Matt conhecia bem.

_A câmera já ta funcionando, amor_! Matt avisou a Mello, que já estava com as mãos no zíper da calça do outro. _Perfeito_. O loiro abaixou as caças do outro, seguida da cueca, e começou a beijar e lamber seu membro. Você gosta, não é? Em poucos minutos de vídeo o outro já estava gemendo alto. Mal conseguia manter a câmera firme em suas mãos.

Até essa parte, não havia nada de condenável. Matt havia pedido um oral, e Mello disse que so faria se o outro gravasse em sua câmera digital. Mas, embora o loiro já estivesse perto do final, o vídeo sequer estava na metade.

Mello encarou Matt ao ouvir a própria voz na gravação_. Agora, desligue isso. Já chega por hoje de gravação._ A câmera se moveu até a cômoda, em um ângulo que focalizava perfeitamente a cama_. Pronto, já desliguei_. Matt foi até onde o loiro estava e beijou-o, antes que Mello saísse do clima.

_Vai, explica isso_, cobrou Mello, tendo como som de fundo a gravação dos gemidos dos dois. Matt riu, beijando a bochecha do loiro e colocando uma garrafa de chocolate quente sobre a mesa. Ei, você guardou aqui todos os nossos vídeos?

_Não tente mudar o assunto_. Mesmo assim, Matt minimizou a tela, indo até a pasta e se espantando com os títulos das pastas. _Cosplays, Bo***te, Strip-tease... Mello, seu safadinho_! Matt riu, lendo os títulos. _Posso fazer o que se tenho um namorado criativo_. Mello suspirou, vendo Matt escolher um vídeo.

_Você ainda não me respondeu. Eu disse com todas as letras "pare de gravar", e você não parou. _Mello assistiu, desanimadamente, Matt abrir a garrafa de chocolate, encher uma caneca e colocar uma enorme porção na boca, sem ligar a mínima.

Ainda com o chocolate na boca, Matt puxou Mello pela camisa e beijou-o, deixando o liquido escorrer por seus lábios. Quase ao mesmo tempo, os dois lembraram-se que o primeiro beijo deles havia tido exatamente aquele sabor doce e nostálgico.

Mello sorriu, deslizando a língua por cima dos lábios de Matt, sorrindo. _Você acha que eu não percebi que você colocou algo nesse chocolate?_ Matt corou, sem saber o que dizer. Como o loiro havia percebido que ele havia misturado algo à bebida?

_Apenas um afrodisíaco,_ explicou uma voz fria atrás dos dois. Mello virou-se em direção a porta, embora já houvesse reconhecido só pelo tom entediado. Parado diante dos dois, Near brincava com uma caixa, de onde provavelmente provinha a droga que Mello ingerira_. Só alguém que conhece chocolate tão bem quanto você poderia perceber a alteração mínima no sabor provocada por uma droga de tão boa qualidade_, o garoto comentou, levando uma mão aos fios brancos do próprio cabelo e torcendo uma mecha.

_Se queriam me convencer a fazer algo, não era mais sensato me pedir?_ Mello questionou, colocando mais chocolate na caneca de Matt e bebendo tudo de uma vez. _Bem, é que eu acho que você não aceitaria se eu te propusesse convidar o Near pra um ménage..._ Matt explicou, revirando os olhos e sentando-se a beira da cama.

A resposta de Mello surpreendeu ao ruivo. _Quem disse que eu não aceitaria?_

Matt ficou chocado. Não imaginou que seu namorado diria isso. Levantou-se e foi até onde Mello estava, incrédulo. Este apenas riu, e como se para contestar o ruivo, colocou-se de pé e jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. Matt o abraçou alegremente, afastando suas mechas loiras para beijar seu ombro.

Near esboçou uma espécie de sorriso, o equivalente dele a uma expressão de alegria, ao ver o loiro estremecer ao sentir os lábios de Matt em sua pele_. O afrodisíaco já está fazendo efeito. Isso é bastante positivo._

_Ele não está consciente? Tipo, não sabe o que está fazendo?_

_Não. Ele apenas parece estar normal, entretanto, uma vez que tenha ingerido o afrodisíaco, agirá apenas por instinto._

Matt não sabia se deveria reclamar de Near. Tinha a ligeira impressão que drogar o amante não era lá muito ético, mas era muito complicado pensar em questões morais com Mello o abraçando.

_Mas nada de sadomasoquismo, entendeu, Near? Meu Mello não gosta disso,_ Matt alertou, possessivo, abraçando Mello pela cintura. Near cedeu, aproximando-se dos dois e puxando o queixo do loiro, que o beijou de bom grado.

Matt, um tanto enciumado, puxou a blusa de Mello, interrompendo Near. O gesto não passou despercebido por nenhum dos dois. Near puxou o cinto de Matt, enquanto Mello colocou as mãos por dentro da camisa dele.

Juntos, os dois empurraram Matt na cama, e começaram a despi-lo, como se competissem para ver quem o faria mais rapidamente. O ruivo começou a rir, mas Mello o calou com os próprios lábios, enquanto Near começava a tocá-lo.

Matt puxou as calças de Mello, que soltando os lábios do ruivo começou a desabotoar a camisa de Near.

Este se levantou subitamente, indo até a mesa e pegando o chocolate. Delicadamente, empurrou Mello para que esse também se deitasse e jogou um pouco da bebida em seu peito, sugestivamente. Tirou a própria roupa enquanto Matt lambia o loiro, terminando de despi-lo.

Quando Near começou a masturbar Matt, logo colocando-se de quatro sobre a cama começou a usar a língua em vez das mãos. Logo que Mello percebeu a deixa, levantou-se e foi para trás do mais novo, massageando as bordas de sua entrada com os dedos, e depois os introduzindo sem dó. Afinal, embora tivessem combinado "nada de S&M", sabia bem que o garoto gostava daquilo. Mal deu tempo ao garoto para começar a se acostumar e colocou o próprio membro dentro dele.

Matt arqueava as costas de prazer enquanto Near movia-se entre ele e Mello, mantendo sempre um mesmo ritmo. O loiro, tentando segurar a caneca cheia de chocolate, volta e meia derramava um pouco sobre os outros, rindo da respiração irregular de Near.

Não se contendo, o ruivo fez uma pergunta a Near. _Está tão bom assim? Pela sua cara, deve ser ótimo estar sendo comido pelo Mello... Sabiam que nunca experimentei ser o uke?_

Mello entendeu logo de cara o convite. Mal terminou com Near, puxou Matt para perto, beijando-o mais uma vez. Near entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e colocou-se ao lado de Mello. E, quando Matt se colocou de costas, ajudou o loiro, mantendo as pernas do outro o mais afastadas possível.

_Se ele ainda é "virgem", seria melhor você tomar bastante cuidado com ele_. Near o alertou, bem mais interessado que o normal. Mello fez que sim com a cabeça e levou os lábios até a entrada do ruivo, lambendo-a. Este estava muito nervoso, mas conseguiu se acalmar quando sentiu as mãos pálidas de Near voltarem a tocá-lo. Entretanto, não conseguia esquecer o medo. Sabia bem que iria doer bastante. Mesmo que estivesse acostumado a ver a expressão de prazer de Near e Mello, sabia que os dois estavam um pouco mais acostumados. Ele mesmo os "alargara" diversas vezes.

Cerrou os olhos quando sentiu Mello deslizar a pontinha do dedo em torno da abertura. O loiro o fazia muito delicadamente, com toda a calma possível, mas o ruivo estava muito apreensivo. Queria mesmo experimentar, especialmente se fosse com Mello, mas não conseguia evitar a apreensão.

Foi Mello lembrou-se de algo. Havia ganhado de presente há muito tempo, mas nunca se lembrara de usar. Na verdade, quem havia lhe dado isso fora Matt, como uma piada. _Para você se divertir bastante,_ dissera-lhe entregando-lhe um pequeno embrulho, as vésperas de um feriado.

Tirou da gaveta da cômoda o vidro de lubrificante sabor uva, fazendo seu cheiro inundar os olfatos de todos os presentes ao abri-lo. Matt não entendeu o que estava acontecendo –sequer lembrava de ter dado aquilo ao loiro. Mas Near entendeu quase instantaneamente. Os dois trocaram risadinhas enquanto lambuzavam as mãos, divertindo-se ainda mais com os resmungos de Matt. _O que vocês estão aprontando ai atrás, hein?_

Apenas sentiu as mãos geladas dos dois em suas pernas. A principio estranhou que Mello tivesse as mãos tão frias –já que não seria estranho se Near fosse um Edward Cullen da vida –mas logo ligou o cheiro à textura.

Pensou em se acovardar, mas logo sentiu vários dedos competirem sobre sua pele para decidir quem ficaria em seu interior. Não conseguia distinguir a quem pertencia cada dedo, mas já começava a gostar da situação. Era demasiadamente constrangedora, principalmente por causa da posição em que se encontrava.

Foi quando ouviu Mello falar algo baixinho para Near. Num instante ambos tiraram as mãos dele, e o mais novo se aproximou, ao contrario do outro.

Não teve tempo de entrar em pânico. Apenas sentiu a primeira estocada, mau conseguindo gritar de tanta dor que sentia. Mello percebeu o desconforto do outro e passou alguns instantes parado, para que o ruivo tivesse ao menos chance de se acostumar. Em seguida, começou um lento vai-e-vem, fazendo o possível para ser delicado com o amante.

Mesmo assim, não conseguiria manter aquele ritmo lento por muito tempo. Matt era tão deliciosamente apertadinho... Ele estava simplesmente irresistível naquele momento, totalmente vulnerável e submisso. Quase não conseguiu crer nos próprios olhos ao ver o ruivo começar a mover-se em busca de mais contato, desejando ser cada vez melhor preenchido. Contorcia-se de prazer, perguntando-se por que nunca havia pedido a Mello que o invadisse daquela maneira.

O loiro cutucou de leve o ombro do outro. Acho que tem uma regra no ménage que diz que você não pode ficar parado só no voyeurismo, tem que fazer algo. Near esboçou novamente um sorriso no rosto e se colocou atrás dele, adentrando-o sem nenhuma paciência ou preparação, até encostar a própria pélvis nas nádegas do loiro.

Os três se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo, chegando ao ápice quase ao mesmo tempo. Near inundou Mello, que inundou Matt, e os três desabaram na cama quase mortos de tão cansados.

Near havia adicionado alguma alegria ao seu semblante inexpressivo, enquanto Matt ria abertamente, mesmo que sentisse aquele liquido quente escorrer por entre suas pernas. Já o loiro levantou-se num salto, vestindo-se e indo até a cômoda.

_Ei, Near_, Matt chamou_. Quanto tempo você disse mesmo que o efeito disse iria durar?_

_Se não me engano, entre uma e duas horas. Levando-se em consideração a alta taxa metabólica de Mello, o efeito deve durar por apenas 82 minutos._

_n-Near?_

_O que foi?_

_Já são 01:23... O efeito passou há um minuto..._

Os dois ouviram o estalar de um gatilho sendo puxado. Viraram-se em direção a Mello, que mantinha nos lábios um sorriso psicopata, enquanto mirava uma pistola calibre 32 nos dois.

_Fique calmo_, avisou Near a Matt. _Mesmo que a droga já não faça efeito, ele dificilmente conseguirá acertar, devido aos efeitos colaterais deste afrodisíaco. Além do mais, há apenas 34% de chance de que ele ainda tenha forças para atirar um de nós._

_Near... Acho melhor a gente correr_!


End file.
